User talk:Ckmc
Salamander I got bored, so... Surprise!! TDC Wow, that's amazingly accurate, considering how simple it seems. Just needs scale patterns... Well, there ya have it. Salamander 1.0. Thanks! Ckmc 01:13, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I haven't gotten to putting the scale pattern on yet. It's really just taking Bionicle picture, mixing pieces together, and coloring. I hope to have the scaled version up soon. Sweet, can't wait to see it. Ckmc 01:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Salamander is taking so long, I'm having to draw the scales on pixel by pixel, which is a long process. I hope to have it done later today. Wow, thanks! Ckmc TDC Almost finished! Now, for a important question. Do you want the scale pattern on his mask? No, not on the mask. However, if I remember correctly (big if) he also has scales around the shoulder area. Not as much as the chest, but still there. Ckmc Alright, Glad I didn't start on the mask yet. Here's what I have so far. Alright, looking forward to seeing the finished product. Ckmc Finished! That would work quite well, at killing Dreenan in an agonizingly painful way. The only way to free her from the metal without killing her would be to use magic, or ask Tuck how to free her, he would know, It was Tuck's character's magic that caused it. Though, if you could get a rogue magic wielder to help, one with the life force stealing ability, and used it in reverse, she could survive as long as that character kept her alive. Proposition Vrf3 00:01, September 10, 2011 (UTC) My proposition is that Salamander decides if Kirgon lives or dies. He will be dying where Ngata savagely smashed him into the ground in the Islets around Xa-Koro. And I was thinking Salamander could find him... then choose to help him or leave him to die. Just making sure you saw this. Vrf3 03:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Got it. ckmc (talk) 03:25, 9/12/2011 03:25, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Small Talk Really? That's too bad. I hope you can return. :P I actually lost the picture, but I think I'm just going to draw a new one entirely. It wasn't as good as I wanted it. MicroSnipe 17:31, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Good point. With BZP being down for so long there might be quite a few people who aren't returning. Nice picture of Salamander! I had imagined him to look so differently. :P MicroSnipe 17:59, October 8, 2011 (UTC) There should be somebody out there who will. :P Quick question, I didn't completely understand why Salamander tried to protect Utu in Xa-Koro... MicroSnipe 18:41, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Ah. Remember when Tucky said he would be back in a week? He was gone for almost three before the forum went down. MicroSnipe 18:55, October 8, 2011 (UTC) So I looked on his profile page because those are back up on BZP, and he was online recently. So it looks like Tucky didn't die. MicroSnipe 23:27, October 11, 2011 (UTC) BZPower is up! You best be coming back to the RPG. >:P MicroSnipe 23:37, October 13, 2011 (UTC)